


you're by my side, that's more than enough

by ferventsunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Just pure fluffy sweetness, M/M, Oikawa being a sap, Oikawa is so in love with Suga, Romance, based on a twice song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventsunset/pseuds/ferventsunset
Summary: "You're staring."He knows he is, but he can't help it. Tooru loves Koushi so much, and thinks about how lucky he his to have been blessed with this ashen-haired beauty, even four years into their relationship.Based on TWICE's song, "You In My Heart (널 내게 담아)"
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	you're by my side, that's more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent OiSuga fic, this time inspired by one of my [ favorite songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoPOCZJv_2M&ab_channel=TWICE-Topic) from KPop girl group TWICE.

Koushi is the best stroke of luck Tooru has ever encountered in his life.

He would often think that he must have done something miraculous in his past life to be blessed with his partner. The past four years have been nothing short of warm and happy, all thanks to Koushi. Even to this day, Tooru would feel the familiar warmth blooming in his chest every time he lays his eyes on his Mr. Refreshing.

“You’re staring.”

His lover’s voice cuts through his thoughts, and Tooru finds curious hazel eyes looking at him from across the couch. It’s a slow Sunday night for both of them with Tooru idly browsing through his phone (well, he _was_ ) and Koushi reading a classic novel, legs tangled at the middle of the couch.

“I was just thinking,” Tooru feels himself smiling, “about how lucky I am to have you.”

“You’re such a sap.” Koushi teases, not without a blush creeping his cheeks.

“I’m serious.” Tooru moves to stand up, his ashen-haired boyfriend’s eyes following his movements. He extends a hand to him, and Koushi takes it, the pair quickly falling into an embrace. Tooru sighs, content. “I love you _so much_.”

Koushi laughs, and Tooru feels his heart about to combust as the sweet sound rings in his ears. He would never get tired of this, of Koushi.

“What’s with you?” His boyfriend raises his brow. “You’re being sweet.”

“I’m always sweet, Kou-chan.”

“Do you need something from me?”

“Kou-chan!” Tooru exaggeratedly exclaims. “I’m offended you think I’m like that!”

His shorter boyfriend laughs more, his arms not letting go of the shirt on his back. “You’ll be surprised at how sweet you can be when you’re needy.”

Tooru won’t deny that he can be needy. How could he not be? He couldn’t help himself from wanting more of his lover. He won’t stop wanting— _needing_ —Koushi like a lifeline. And Koushi never falls short of making sure Tooru knew he was loved.

So, with every second of the day, Tooru makes sure to shower Koushi with all the love he deserves, since he’s received so much. He’d give him the world if he could, because Koushi deserves nothing less than that.

“Koushi, look at me,” Tooru coaxes, his hand cupping his lover’s soft, pale cheeks. Hazel eyes bore into chocolate ones, both sparkling with affection. “You and me, always, right?”

Koushi smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Always.”

With each movement, each gesture, Tooru always tries and tries and _tries_ to make sure his boyfriend knows that he won’t be going anywhere. That he would always be here, cherishing him, loving him, and that he wouldn’t stop, ever. “I’m never going to leave you.”

“I know, Tooru.” Koushi’s smile is so bright, filling every crevice of Tooru’s soul with affection. “I love you, you sap.”

They hold their loving gazes for a bit before bursting out into laughter, warmth spreading throughout their home. Tooru’s happy that Koushi’s happy, and he would gladly do whatever it takes to keep what they have in his life forever.

_I’ll only show you everything_  
_The world reflected in my eyes_  
_So it can be in your pretty heart forever_

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on [ tumblr](https://ikaoisuga.tumblr.com/post/635838824338063360/youre-by-my-side-thats-enough-fandom) with a simple drawing I made!


End file.
